


Hot dog eating competition

by trash_trash



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bahamas, Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_trash/pseuds/trash_trash
Summary: Fyi I have never ben through MCO immigration and I really wish I had just to add more authenticity to this lol. Like are there escalators to get from customs to the baggage carousels?? I also just did a lot of reading about P1 visa’s and the lengths of them and there are 2 types. One for entertainment and the other for being an elite athlete. And the idea of Dan being an elite athlete just made me laugh so much hahah. I could add to this but I stopped writing because I have stuff todo haha.





	Hot dog eating competition

Dan stands at the desk, _flustered_. His palms are sweaty and his height gives an unhelpful portrayal of a man attempting to achieve dominance over the pudgy middle aged TSA officer. The sweet relief previously felt by being summoned by a seemingly soft, motherly looking lady had been replaced with the uncomfortable pang of stress and frustration slowly building in his stomach. 

 

Going through customs in the USA was always stressful. So many guns and oh so many threatening signs e.g. no jokes. The lengthy process required of all international passengers once they have disembarked their flights is a painfully tedious journey from the gate to the baggage claim. The P1 entertainment visa’s Dan and Phil acquired last year for their stage show “The Amazing Tour Is Not On Fire” are valid for a calendar year. So they both decided that it would be fine to enter America without messing about renewing them as there was still several months left on them. 

 

The flight and journey to the airport back in London had gone suspiciously well. No deodorant had been sprayed into any eyes and their new sims video had successfully uploaded in the airport lounge before take off. Neither Dan or Phil had stuffed up at the electronic element of customs, having their picture taken by a machine and answering a series of multiple choice questions relating to terrorism, diseases and how much cash they had in their suitcases. They took their slips of white paper each sporting terrible black and white photos of their faces and some information of their passports and joined the line to hand over their finger prints and reasonings for being in sunny Orlando. 

 

In the queue Dan told Phil to say that they were here for a hot dog eating competition and that Phil was a world champion. 

 

“Ha ha Dan - I am sure they would just love that considering these are entertainment visa’s we have”. Although Phil’s reply is somewhat exasperated and dry he cracks a small smile breaking his eye contact with Dan and looking away. 

 

Dan replied, “Hot dog eating competitions are entertaining though, I have seen heaps of them on the old Youtube. It’s literally so crazy how many some people can eat, I saw this one video -”

 

Dan absorbed in his talk of hot dog eating competitions doesn’t notice the 2 people in front of him be summoned to the mighty TSA desks, so Phil takes a step forward squeezing past Dan in the single file line.

 

“Hey!” - Dan says.

 

“You snooze…. you loose your place in line” - Phil replies with a cheeky grin.

 

“I wasn’t snoozing I was telling you about an amazing hot dog eating competition at Coney Island! And I am perfectly fine not going first honestly.” 

 

The familiar sound of the heavy stamps imprinting passports with ink can be heard indicating that the interrogation is over for someone. 

 

A stern looking bald guy says, “Next” and Phil turns leaning into Dan whispering mysteriously,

 

“See you on the other side”.

 

After seeing Phil spend 20 seconds at the desk - share a laugh with the TSA officer, walk off, glance back and smile made Dan feel a little better.

 

That was roughly 6 minutes ago and Dan now currently stands in front of the TSA officer wrapping up the most confusing and frustrating conversation of his life.

 

“So you’re saying I need to fly to the Bahamas and return on a normal ESTA tourist visa??”.

 

“Yes” 

 

The woman replies signing the stamp and somewhat forcefully slamming the passport on the bench.

 

“Next!”

 

Dan walks away deflated and shocked. Sure this scenario may make for a funny lighthearted video story but right now he was angry. He walks over to Phil easily spotting the tall man milling around carousel 3 with both their luggage. Phil’s eyes are darting around the baggage area and he clearly spots Dan but pretends not to see him and starts exaggeratedly turning his head, squinting his eyes looking for Dan. Dan would roll his eyes but he is so upset he can’t bring himself to. 

 

Dan stops in front of Phil - who is looking away at the moment and then turns to Dan faking surprise.

 

“I have to go to the fucking Bahamas”. 

 

“What?” Phil’s smile turns to confusion, slightly tilting his face as if to say “are pranking me”.

 

"The woman wouldn’t extend my visa, so the only way I can stay is to leave on the last day of Playlist, go to the Bahamas and re-enter as a tourist”. Dan’s voice slightly cracks at the end of his sentence.

 

“Are you serious Dan?” Phil asks, but after hearing the emotion in Dan’s voice he is pretty sure this isn’t a joke.

 

“Yes I am fucking serious”. Clearly distraught. “Why the fuck does this shit always happen to me”.

 

Phil wanting to resolve the situation tells Dan they can go and speak to another customs officer and see what they say. 

 

Dan shakes his head, blinking away a tear. “This is so stupid, your guy didn’t say anything to you?”

 

Phil smiled weakly, “Nope, he just told me how much he loved my accent”.

 

“Oh for fucks sake”, Dan took the handle of his suitcase and began walking away.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if u love it or h8 it. Or if there are bad spelling errors because i am crap lol.


End file.
